Candidate: Alvin G. Wee, BDS, MS, MPH has shown strong commitment to an academic career in clinical research. The goal of this K23 application is to provide mentored guidance in clinical research as he engages in career development activities complemented by a research program. This will finalize his transition toward becoming an independent researcher focusing on the prevention and early detection of oral cancer. Proposed career development activities include scheduled contacts with mentors and consultants and attending relevant seminars/scientific meetings, academic courses and summer programs. Environment: Ohio State University (OSU) Health Science Campus provides a rich environment with extensive research activities, established mentors and physical resources necessary to support the activities of this application. Relevant components of the Campus to this application includes the College of Dentistry, Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC), School of Public Health, and Departments of Otolaryngology, Psychology and Internal Medicine. All mentors and consultants are onsite, are well funded in their fields, and have experience in mentoring clinical researchers. Primary mentorship will be provided by E. D. Paskett, the Marion N. Rowley Professor of Cancer Research at the School of Public Health and Associate Director of Population Sciences, OSU CCC. Other co-mentors and consultants that will provide guidance have relevant expertise to the research program. RESEARCH: The general hypothesis of this proposal is that groups at risk for developing oral cancer are more likely to see other healthcare professionals for their medical problems than dentists. The objective of the research program is to develop and test the feasibility of a web-based educational intervention for primary care physicians to promote early detection of oral cancer (Aim #3). Information obtained on patient-related determinants (Aim #1) and healthcare-related determinants relevant to late stage diagnosis of oral cancer (Aim #2) will both contribute to the development of the web-based educational intervention. RELEVANCE: This application is relevant to two objectives of the Healthy People 2010: (1) to increase the portion of oral and pharyngeal cancer that is detected at the earliest stage, from baseline of 35% to target of 50%, and (2) to increase the portion of adults who report having had an examination to detect oral and pharyngeal cancer in the past 12 months from the 13% baseline to the target of 20%. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]